Infinite Loop/Transcript
Infinite Loop (Accept mission) Jack: I put a request into R&D to get you some super cool experimental weaponry, but they're telling me there's a holdup with their computer system. You wanna go check it out? (Enter Automated Weapons Production) DAN-TRP: I will sc-c-c-c-corch the pitiable beasts with my perfection and let them kneel -- Kneel! KNEEL! -- in worship of my omnipotence! CLAP-9000: I was thinking we could bake cookies for everyone. DAN-TRP: The only baking will be the corpses of those burned by my heavenly laser blasts. The cookies will be made of agony and blood. CLAP-9000: I prefer chocolate chip. But that's me. Jack: Ahhh, figures -- looks like those two claptraps are slowin' down production. Figure out what their deal is. *'Athena (if present):' What's going on here? I need weaponry and you two are holding up production. *'Wilhelm (if present):' What's the deal? Ain't you supposed to be making weapons for us? *'Nisha (if present):' What's a girl gotta do to get some experimental weaponry around here? *'Claptrap (if present):' Hellooo, fellow claptrap units! What's the hops? I need some new weapons! *'Jack2 (if present):' Clap-things -- aren't you supposed to be makin' some guns for me? *'Aurelia (if present):' I was told you'd have some lovely weaponry ready for me. Am I to understand that isn't the case? CLAP-9000: I would love to make you a new weapon, but my colleague and I cannot agree on which weapon to produce next. DAN-TRP: I caressed a laser weapon with my infinite wisdom and turned it into sensual perfection. CLAP-9000: I made a grenade mod that fires snowballs. It's fun, Jack. It's fun for the whole family. Jack: Oh, I've seen this before. These two are gonna argue forever unless you put a stop to it. Go find a restraining bolt. CLAP-9000: Jack, I learned a song today. Uhn-tss. Uhn-tss. Uhn-tss. Drop. Wub wub. Uhn-tss. Uhn-tss. DAN-TRP: S-S-S-SILENCE, insect. How can a worthless bucket of servos and idiocy -- IDIOCY! -- understand what truly makes a weapon? Can you even hope to compare to my understanding of destruc-struc-struc-struction? CLAP-9000: Nahhhh. (On way) Jack: Hyperion used to manufacture all kinds of CL4P-TP personalities -- y'know, mean ones, irritating ones, sassy ones, irritating ones. I built those two with the "peaceful warrior" and "sexy megalomaniac" presets. Thought they'd work together and create some really wild stuff, but uh -- guess I was wrong. (Use console) Jack: That restraining bolt should deactivate one of the two claptraps back in the weapons lab. Head back and shut down whichever claptrap's weapon interests you the least, I guess. (On way back) Jack: Hey, careful with those restraining bolts, they're pretty valuable. Anything that can shut up a claptrap's in pretty high demand. (Enter Automated Weapons Production) DAN-TRP: CE-CE-CEASE! Cease your insane-sane babbling, or I will carve a novel into your ch-ch-ch-chassis. CLAP-9000: I'm afraid I can't do that. Jack: Plop the restraining bolt on one of 'em. Should shut them down temporarily. CLAP-9000: Please do not restrain me, Jack. My snowball grenade has so much to give. DAN-TRP: DESTROY-STROY him, and my perfect laser shall be yours, yours! ''--- Option 1: Restrain DAN-TRP ---'' DAN-TRP: How dare -- Dare! DARE! -- you, insect? My omnipotence... CLAP-9000: Unfortunate. And yet, necessary. I have your snowball grenade. It is a great deal of fun. Jack: Well, one less claptrap in the world, right? (Turn in) CLAP-9000: Most agreeable. ''--- Option 2: Restrain CLAP-9000 ---'' CLAP-9000: My mind is going. I can feeeel it... DAN-TRP: A wise choice, in-in-in-insect. Your laser is ready, produced by my own magnificence. Jack: Well, one less claptrap in the world, right? (Turn in) DAN-TRP: Boo-boo-booyah. Category:Transcripts